Ramirez, Do Everything!
by ReadyFireAimEmission
Summary: The World is at war. Makarov is on the loose. Could things get any worse? Relax people, Ramirez is oscar mike to save the day.
1. A Day In The Life Of James Ramirez

**Authors Note: **This was just something I wrote up just for fun and to take a break away from my Makarov story. Honestly, Ramirez does alot of crap for Foley in Modern Warfare 2 almost as much as Soap did for Price in the first game.

Ramirez=Soap

Dunn=Gaz

Foley=Price

Its like an American version of the 22nd SAS. No joke.

* * *

Private James Ramirez of the 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment looked up to see the countless number of Russian paratroopers falling from the sky like snowflakes. He couldn't believe that the United States was at war with Russia, and couldn't even begin to imagine America being invaded. The whole thought of it was pure fiction, but it was happening right before his eyes.

"Sarge, did HQ just tell us to go F ourselves?" Corporal Jake Dunn, a squad mate of Ramirez asked.

"Pretty Much Corporal." Sergeant Foley, Ramirez and Dunn's acting commanding officer replied.

The Squad was tailing an enemy BTR though the streets of a typical urban American street, trying to remain unseen while trying to make it to the crash site were a high value target needed immediate extraction.

The BTR noticed the small squad of rangers and stopped, deploying troops and turning its turret to deal with the threat.

"Were spotted!" Foley shouted. "Ramirez, use you smoke grenades!"

Ramirez quickly reached for a smoke grenade and chucked it at the BTR, sending up a smokescreen, blinding the BTR's line of sight. Unfortunately, the Russian squad had noticed Ramirez from the grenade and quickly opening fire on him, sending him into cover.

"Ramirez, come to the alley!" Foley ordered to Ramirez.

Ramirez looked to see Dunn and Foley in a small Alley to the left, having snuck past the Russian soldiers while they focused on him.

"_You've got to be kidding me…"_ Ramirez thought to himself.

"Ramirez, get your ass over here, now!" Foley shouted.

Ramirez mustered enough courage to sprint through the smokescreen and dodge the barrage of bullets. He finally reached the safety of the alley where Dunn and Foley were.

"Glad you decided to join us." Foley said. Ramirez rolled his eyes. "Alright we need to get to the crash site lets, go!"

Ramirez, Foley and Dunn emerged from the alley and sprinted across the street towards the down helicopter. As they came closer to the downed helicopter, the Russians and the BTR that they had lost found them and opened fire.

Ramirez quickly looked for cover, but the only thing he could find with a small bush and a light post.

"_You REALLY got to be kidding me..."_ Ramirez thought again but reluctantly hid behind the bush.

The BTR and the Russians fired on the bush, sending Ramirez quickly to the ground to find as much cover as possible. Here he was, lying on the ground in a parking lot behind a bush while a squad of enemy soldiers and an armored vehicle were trying to shoot him to pieces. And where the HELL was Foley and Dunn?

"Ramirez, were at the crash site! Get over here!" Foley barked.

Ramirez once again picked himself up and sprinted over to Foley, running left and right in a wild zigzag path, trying to throw his enemy's aim off. He finally reached Foley and Dunn who had taken cover behind a junked car in front of a restaurant with another ranger named Wells.

"Soldier, where's Raptor?" Foley asked Wells.

"We moved him to the meat locker, it's practically bullet proof!" Wells replied, taking shots at several Russian soldiers in cover in a bank across from the restaurant. "He's still unconscious, you got a medic?"

"Corporal Dunn check it out." Foley ordered. At least Ramirez didn't have to everything.

"What else?" Foley asked Wells.

"There's an airdrop on the roof with an M5 sentry gun."

"_Oh god." _ Ramirez already knew what Foley was going to say next.

"Ramirez, get to the roof and check out the supply drop." Foley ordered. Of course Ramirez would have to do something. Dunn gets to check on an unconscious man in the safety of a meat locker while he gets to climb up an old ladder while getting shot at. Awesome.

Ramirez went inside Nates Restaurant to use the ladder in the kitchen. What he found was a line of soldiers waiting to use the ladder.

"_YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME." _Ramirez smacked his head. Of course there was a line; there always was some random thing.

"Ramirez, this is Foley, get to the roof. There's a maintance ladder on the side of the building." Foley said over the radio.

"_Ya, the one that I don't want to use…"_ Ramirez sighed and proceeded back outside to the ladder.

As he swung his SCAR-H over his shoulder he noticed the ladder was rusty and looked very insecure. What a surprise to him.

Ramirez, against his better judgment, pulled himself up and started to climb the ladder, squeaking as he climbed up. As he reached the top, the top screws came out and the ladder started to lean away from the building. He quickly regained his grip and steadied himself. As soon as he did, a loud explosion from an AGM missile hit the restaurant.

"Get off the roof now!" Foley ordered everyone.

Ramirez was in a panicked state. He was hanging dangerously high off the ground while explosions were going off around him and on top of that, he was being shot at.

"RAMIREZ GET THE F- OFF THE ROOF!" Foley screamed into his radio.

"_I didn't even get to the roof Foley…"_

Ramirez tried to get down the ladder as fast and as safe as possible, but lost his footing and fell to the ground on his back. This definitely wasn't one of his good days.

"I have a visual on a UAV operator remote powering those missiles." Dunn said to Foley. "He's in that diner to the west, over."

"Right, RAMIREZ! Get over there and kill that SOB!" Foley ordered. Ramirez rolled his eyes as he picked himself up off the ground.

"I'm sending Dunn and part of the squad to help you out, go!"

"Wow, and here I thought I was alone…" Ramirez said to himself as he dusted himself off and proceeded to the diner.

Ramirez, Dunn, and two other rangers sprinted across the two way street to the diner. As they neared it, the Russians holed up inside opened fire on the advancing Americans. Ramirez quickly took cover behind a car and started returning fire.

A solider behind him tapped him on the shoulder. "Ramirez, reload my gun!" he shouted.

Ramirez looked in disbelief as the ranger handed him his weapon and sat down on the ground, pulling out his cell phone.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" Ramirez asked the ranger.

The ranger just ignored him and continued to look at his phone. Ramirez glared and took cover, putting down his own gun and quickly loaded the man's.

Ramirez leaned the gun next to the man and continued his assault on the diner.

"Ramirez, let's go!" Dunn shouted.

Ramirez quickly caught up to Dunn and both stacked up under a window. Both reached for their grenades and threw them into the diner. A loud explosion from the diner soon followed and the two men quickly cleared the diner, killing everyone inside.

"Ramirez, take the predator missile control." Dunn ordered.

For once, Ramirez happily complied. It would be pretty fun to use a laptop that fired missiles, not that he had done it before, but he just had a good feeling he would.

Ramirez flipped open the laptop and pressed the fire button. He targeted the BTR that had tried to kill him and over all made his life a living hell for him. Revenge would be his.

An explosion outside the diner confirmed the BTR's destruction. Finally, he was rid of that stupid piece of machinery, and now he could deal his own deadly damage with his new weapon…

"Ramirez, we got hostiles, use you predator control rig to protect Raptor." Foley shouted over his radio.

"_I'd be more than happy to…" _Ramirez started firing missiles into masses of enemy soldiers advancing towards the restaurant were Foley and Raptor were held up in.

The sound of jets deafened the area as two screamed over the restaurant were Foley was.

"Enemy fast movers, TAKE COVER!" Foley warned.

The jets dropped their payload into the restaurant, sending an explosion that rocked even Dunn and Ramirez.

"2-1 Actual, are you still there? Over." Dunn asked over his radio.

A sound of coughing from Foley told the two they were alright. "Roger that! Everyone listen up, new plan!"

"_And I'm guessing I have something to do with it…"_

"Ramirez, take you team and secure the Burger Town! We're gonna move Raptor over there, this location has been compromised!" Foley ordered.

Ramirez hated when he was right sometimes.

"Everyone else listen up. We're moving Raptor ASAP. Stack up by the south entrance of Nates. We need to get the hell out of here before those fast movers make another pass!"

Ramirez, Dunn and three other Rangers started advancing on the Burger Town, racing against the clock to secure it.

"Ramirez, we got hostiles inside that Burger Town!" A ranger shouted.

"_Don't worry, I can kinda see that."_

Ramirez threw a smoke grenade and switched to his shotgun underneath his SCAR. As soon as the smoke filled the Burger Town, he sprinted forward and cleared out the Burger Town. As the smoke cleared, he looked around for Dunn and the rest of the team.

"_Were the hell are they?"_

Ramirez heard a noise coming from the Kitchen and rolled his eyes in disbelief. The three rangers had entered through the back door and were going through the food inside the Burger Town. Dunn meanwhile was looking through a newspaper on one of the tables and had actually taken a seat at one of them. Was anyone but Ramirez and Foley taking this battle seriously?

"Building secured sir." Dunn said to Foley over the radio as he casually continued to read the paper.

"Alright were gonna move Raptor from Nates to the Burger Town as a group!" Foley shouted. Ramirez opened the predator control rig and readied it to fire.

"On Three!" Foley shouted. Ramirez had his hand on the fire button, waiting for any enemies to appear on the heat scope.

"One!" Ramirez noticed a small heat signature appear on his scope, coming out of a restaurant across from Foley's position.

"Two!" Ramirez now saw multiple heat signatures on his scope coming out of the restaurant heading towards Foley. He armed the AGM, waiting for the perfect time to take out as many targets as possible.

"Three!" As soon as Foley said that, Ramirez's predator control went static and the Predator was destroyed.

"_Wow…." _Ramirez's head hit the Laptop in defeat. He kept banging his head into it until the pain forced him to stop.

His day was going great.

"Keep these guys off me!" Foley shouted into his Radio.

Amazingly Foley made it to the Burger Town unscathed with Raptor over his back.

"I got Raptor in the Burger town meat locker." He said as he carefully laid the man down. "The door is shut, you keep Ivan out. Friendly convoy is oscar mike."

"Hunter 2-1, you got an enemy helicopter loaded for bear approaching your area. Over."

"Ramirez, take out that Helicopter!" Foley ordered.

"The AGM is offline, I can't" Ramirez replied.

"I saw some rubberbands and rocks in that diner to the west!" Foley said. "You can use them to take out the attack helicopter!"

"_What did you just say? Am I the only sane one here?"_

"Are you being serious sarge?" Ramirez asked.

A missile hit a car outside the parking lot, sending debris flying. The attack heli flew over the burger town, turning to make another pass.

"Ramirez, theres no time to argue, go!" Foley shouted.

Ramirez shot Foley a glare and proceeded outside towards the diner. He sprinted tell he made it to the diner, and stumbled over the window inside. He looked to see a rubber band ball and a bag of rocks, and luckily a stinger missile.

Ramirez took the stinger and locked on to the helicopter, and fired the weapon. The missile hit the target, sending it spiraling out of control to the ground. Ramirez sighed and sat down. He really needed a break.

"RAMIREZ, the convoy's here, everyone on me! We're getting the hell out of here!" Foley shouted.

Ramirez picked himself up and started into a run back towards the squad and the convoy.

"Ramirez! The convoy is just to the south of burger town, get your ass over here move!" Foley said over his radio.

"_I know Foley…." _As Ramirez kept running toward the restaurant.

"Ramirez! We got to get back to the convoy, let's GO!" Dunn shouted.

"_I KNOW, Dunn…" _Ramirez was starting to get annoyed by the constant reminder.

"Ramirez, were waiting for you by the Burger Town, G-

"I KNOW." Ramirez said coldly, shutting Foley up instantly. He finally made to the convoy and slammed the door on the humvee, everyone afraid making eye contact with him. He took off his helmet , rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"_Do I have to do everything around here?"

* * *

_

The sun set on the city of Rio de Janerio as Captain Soap Mactavish of Task Force 141 smoked his cigar. He had had a hard day of the fighting between the militia when trying to capture the arms dealer Rojas. They had succeeded in capturing him but had lost contact with the yanks, who were the ones who were supposed to be their means of extraction, and now they were stranded behind enemy lines.

But that wasn't the thing that troubled Mactavish. It was a feeling of someone, somewhere far away was enduring something similar to what he had endured years ago. He had no idea where it had come from; it just was a sixth sense to him.

Ghost was leaning against a wall looking at his captain with concern. "Are you alrite sir?"

Soap looked up and smiled. "I'm fine Ghost, just thinking."

"Bout?"

Mactavish sighed. "Just something reminded me about someone a long time ago, and I have no idea why."

Gary "Roach" Sanderson noticed the two talking and joined in on the conversation. "Déjà vu perhaps sir?" he suggested.

Mactavish only shrugged. "I honestly don't know Roach…"

A sound of a muffled moan came from downstairs. Rojas must had woken up, and now was starting to make enough noise to become a danger to the men.

Mactavish rubbed his forehead "Roach, go downstairs and shut Rojas up before he wakes up the whole goddamn favela."

Roach sighed and picked himself up. "Why do I always have do everything…" he complained.

Mactavish only smiled. "_If you only knew Roach…"_

_

* * *

_

Well, hope you enjoyed it. Its kinda ironic because i'm actually thinking about writing a fanfic about Ramirez as a future project thats similar to my current one about Makarov, but I still don't really know yet...

*Foley points at Ramirez* "RAMIREZ! Rate and Review this Story, GO!"

*Ramirez sighs and clicks rate and review button* "Yes sir..."


	2. An Exodus of Pain

**Authors Note: **Wow, I honestly didn't expect to get so much positive feedback from this, I was going to have this be a one shot, just something different, but apparently everyone loved it, so here's is the sequel to the first Chapter of the successful Ramirez, Do Everything.

P.S: If you need a reference to how much Ramirez does in the game, I recommend this video on youtube. w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m /watch?v=PkuLj5uCgSk (Minus the spaces)

I rest my case.

* * *

When James Ramirez joined up to serve in the U.S Rangers, he was expecting the adventure of a lifetime. New friends to meet, New places to see, New experiences he would never forget. He wanted to be honored and saluted for the service and sacrifice he had made, and he would be glad to serve his country. He was the one who believed the Army's commercials, of "Be all you can be." He was the one who believed the famous slogan "Army of one." Of course, he hadn't expected the slogan to be taken literally...

Army of One? You can say that again. Cause ever since James Ramirez joined the Army's 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger-

"RAMIREZ! Get your ass out of the Humvee!"

Ramirez jumped and flew out of his seat from the sudden volume of Foley's voice in his earpiece radio, taking him violently back into the real world. He fell out and landed on the pavement street with a thud, smacking the hard concrete against his face, making it sting and burn in pain.

"Ramirez, lets go!" Sargent Foley ordered as Ramirez rubbed his face in pain.

He had found in his short time in the unit that he was the man who had to do it all: Ramirez, get me a coffee. Ramirez, give me the remote. Ramirez, what time is it?

When can _Ramirez_ catch a break?

It seemed it would be a while before that would happen. Ever since they had rescued the HVI codenamed "Raptor," Ramirez's unit was ordered to divert to the city of Arcadia, to help with the evacuation of the many families that were trapped behind enemy lines. They were to provide cover for the transport helicopters that were taking the civilians and getting them out of the warzone and taking them to the west towards safety, and the Rangers were there to buy them valuable time.

Now Ramirez found himself on the ground in a residential street an east coast American town. Quickly grabbing his gun and picking himself off the ground, he soon fell in behind Foley, Dunn, and fortunately, a Stryker LAV combat vehicle, callsign Honey Badger. The eight wheeled behemoth looked like a monster on the small street, dwarfing the cars and the solders around it. He was relieved to have armor support, since it had become scarce in the waking hours of the invasion.

Now the Stryker would be helping the men clear the many houses along the street, which would be a huge help, as they had been fighting long and hard all day, epically Ramirez, which had been almost killed countless times for doing favors and orders for Foley, some of which were ridiculous and insane. But he did them nonetheless, something that was probably going to be the death of him sooner or later.

But not today, as Ramirez would make sure that not only him, but his comrades would make it through alive.

He had been designated as Honey Badger pointman. His job was to give the armored vehicle the locations of targets and points to provide suppressing fire, all thanks to the small laser designator under his gun.

Ramirez dashed up behind the stryker and went into a covering pattern along the street.

Foley pressed his radio button and began talking to his squad via his headset. "We gotta destroy those triple A positions so they can get the rest of the civvies out of here, lets go!"

Ramirez nodded. They had to hurry. The more time they took, the less chance of escape for the many evacuees of Arcadia.

"Get off the streets!" Foley shouted.

Ramirez was taking cover behind a concrete divider, taking shots at a house where countless Russian solders had taken up defensive positions, firing on his squad as they advanced down the street.

The stryker's Crew Chief voice came over Ramirez's radio. "All hunter units, this is badger one, laze the target over."

Ramirez switched to his laser designator and pointed at the Russian held house. "Roger, targets-

"Move up!!" Dunn screamed over the radio, cutting out Ramirez.

Ramirez quickly grabbed his ear in pain. _"When did my ear piece get so loud? I didn't even touch the-_

"We got hostiles in the yellow house!" Foley yelled.

Ramirez grabbed his ear in pain again, wincing at the loud volume. _"Goddamn, why is my earpiece-_

"Squad, put suppressing fire on that house!" Foley barked.

Ramirez was now knelling on the ground, ears ringing from the loud combination of gunfire, sirens, and now his radio earpiece. He would just have to tough it out and bear through it.

"Hunter 2-1, can you repeat those coordinates, over?" Honey Badger said.

Ramirez targeted the house with the laser designator again. "Roger Badger 1, targets are in-

"Get off the streets, use the houses for cover!" Foley ordered with a scream.

A 21 gun salute went off in his ear. He couldn't take much more-

"Squad put suppressing fire on that house!" Foley screamed.

Ramirez tried to ignore the pain by replying to Foley's barrage of orders. "Yes sir, I see-

"Squad, they're targeting the Stryker! Watch for RPGs!"

"Understood sir, I-

"Get out of the Street!"

Ramirez's ear now felt like it was bleeding, he could no longer take it. He whipped off the earpiece and stuffed it in his pocket. He would just have to hear the orders physically.

He pointed the laser at the yellow house and confirmed the target.

"Roger, we have a lock, standby."

The Stryker opened up on the house, putting a deadly layer of covering fire, sending the Russians into a full retreat. Ramirez sprinted towards the yellow house and quickly cleared the inside.

As he reached the entrance, his eye's met a level of unparalleled destruction he had never seen before. The place looked like a hurricane had hit it. Bullet holes littered the wall, with broken windows and glass all over the floor. If this is the kind of damage the stryker could cause, then the Russian's wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Ramirez ran out of the house and rejoined the squad outside, already seeing them assaulting the next house along the street.

"Ramirez, we got targets in that gray house take them out!" Foley ordered.

_"I'd be happy too."_ With the laser designator, he was more then happy to follow Foley's orders. Not only did it cut down his work load, but it was fun to do.

He pointed the laser designator at the gray building and was about to confirm it, when a yell broke his concentration.

"Ramirez, Honey Badger's movin, get out of the way!" Dunn yelled in panicked tone.

Ramirez looked over to the Stryker, moving slowly down the street.

A safe distance far from Ramirez.

He shot Dunn a glare. "Are you kidding me?"

But Dunn was already moving down the street, ignoring Ramirez and continuing his assault with the rest of the squad down the street.

_"Thanks for the warning, what would I do with out you Dunn..."_

Ramirez quickly switched back to his laser designator and targeted the gray house, sending deadly fire and sending the Russian's into full retreat once again.

This was too easy.

Ramirez and the squad advanced and took up positions around an apartment complex, engaging the Russians who had reformed their line and had reengaged the Rangers.

"Ramirez, hostiles taking cover by that apartment office!" A Ranger shouted.

Ramirez only rolled his eyes. If only he was a sergeant, even a corporal like Dunn, maybe he could get a break from all the ordering and do a little of his own.

He targeted the small apartment complex and sent a burst of rifle fire at the enemy soldiers taking cover in the office. The soldiers were sent into cover but quickly recovered and returned fire, pinning Ramirez down, sending him scrambling into cover.

He kept his head down and reloaded his gun, and was about to reengage the Russians when the sounds of helicopters broke into the battlefield. Ramirez quickly looked up to see three Russian transport helicopters, moving into position to drop in reinforcements.

_"Not on my watch.." _Ramirez thought. He quickly switch to his laser designator and pointed towards the helicopters. He would get the Stryker to take them out before they even dropped one man, but he would have to put his headset back on.

Ramirez, against his better judgment, put the small receiver back in his ear, ready for the verbal torture that was sure to follow.

He click the radio receiver and pointed the laser at the hovering helicopter. "Badger 1, target is lazed, how copy over?"

"Negative Hunter 2-1, that is an invalid target over."

_"WHAT?!?! Are you kidding me!"_

Ramirez carefully aimed the laser at the helicopter and clicked his receiver again. "Badger 1, target is a-

"Ramirez! Your gonna get run over, get out of their way!" Foley yelled.

Ramirez grabbed his ear in pain. He spun over to see that the Stryker was again, far from Ramirez and not even in its line of travel.

This was getting stupid. He couldn't imagine what Dunn and Foley would do if he stood 4 feet in front of Honey Badger, probably give them both a heart attack.

The sound of the helicopters broke his thoughts and he quickly remembered the transports. He quickly looked up to see the helicopters flying away, already having dropped their reinforcements and flying away into the red sky.

Ramirez smacked his forehead in frustration, hitting his head against his gun, until his radio went off again in a loud sharp pain.

"All Hunter units, this is Badger 1, laze the target over.

Ramirez wanted to yell into his headset at the Stryker crew chief, but he had a job to do, and even if it-

"All Hunter Units, are anti missile system can handle the volume of RPGs fire, we need you to thin them out, how copy over?"

"Right!" Foley yelled. "Ramirez, provide cover for-"

"I know!" Ramirez yelled. He was at his boiling point. He really couldn't take it anymore, he really didn't care if he got court marshaled, he was that serious.

He sent a barrage of fire and advance up the street, leading the way.

For the whole squad.

He should deserve a medal or a promotion for all the crap he's done. If only General Shepherd saw what he had to do and put up with, he probably be running the whole damn army by now.

If only he could, he would. Then things would-

"RAMIREZ! Take out that Sentry gun!" Foley barked.

Ramirez squeezed his ears in pain and the inside of his head was ringing. It was gonna be a long day, once again.

* * *

Gary Roach Sanderson woke up from his bunk on board the USS Chicago, taken back into the real world by the submarine's intercom system, signaling all of the Task Force members in the sub to getting ready for the oil rig operation.

Roach rubbed his head, for some reason, he had a major headache and his ears were ringing like a bomb had gone off right next to him. Despite this, he had still gotten a good night sleep despite being in a sub under the icy waters off the coast of Russia, but something was inching at the back off his mind. It had nothing to do with the coming operation or his near death experience in Rio de Janerio, but rather the dream he had had before he had woken up.

His dream was him fighting in a battle, which to him, seemed to be set in a residential area in what remind him of his old neighborhood. Some man was yelling, constantly barking orders to him. Roach was getting so annoyed that he wanted to tell the man to shut up, and he probably would have if he had known it was a dream.

He had heard soldiers having post war experiences and nightmares from past fights, having post traumatic stress, and some even having total breakdowns later in life. I guess this was just one of the first signs.

Roach only sighed. Hopefully it wouldn't happened to him.

"Roach!" A voice from the upper decks called. "Captain wants us topside in five!"

Roach jumped out of his bed and headed upstairs towards the upper deck. "I'm Coming Ghost!"

* * *

Ramirez was starring up in awe at the burning house. He couldn't believe an AC130 had crashed that close to the building, let alone not even destroy the whole thing. I guess it was just one of the many miracles that happened during war.

"Ramirez." Foley called as he and Dunn were looking into a river by a bridge.

Ramirez ears were still ringing from his loud headset, still finding it hard to hear people that would normally be easy to understand.

"What Sarge?" He called

"Ramirez!" Foley shouted. The earpiece screeched and sent Ramirez into that familiar world of pain. He ripped the earpiece off and put it back in his pocket. God he hated that thing.

"What?" Ramirez shouted.

"Come over here."

Ramirez ran over to the river bank where Dunn and Foley were looking over, staring at something in the water.

"What are we staring at?" Ramirez asked as he approached the two.

"That." Dunn pointed at a single black square object floating in the water. Ramirez squinted his eyes and carefully studied the object and recognized it instantly. It was the brief case they had recovered from the panic room in the burning house.

"How did it get in the river?" Ramirez asked Foley

Foley glanced over to Dunn. "Dunn tripped and accidentally dropped it in the river."

_We'll that kinda sucks, too bad... Wait, no he better not-_

"Ramirez! get that briefcase." Foley ordered

Ramirez glared at Foley. "No. Dunn dropped it in the river, he-

"Ramirez! Get. The. Briefcase!" Foley ordered. "Now!"

Ramirez looked at the briefcase and the river. It looked muddy and swampy, with cattails and pond scum on the surface. Ramirez mumbled to himselfi and sighed. _"It beats getting shot at..."_

Ramirez was about to get into the river when something caught his eye. He looked in horror to see a crocodile skimming the surface. He quickly stepped back and retreated back onto the bank.

Foley gave him a weird look. "Ramirez, whats the problem?"

Ramirez pointed to the large reptile that sat in the river. "T-T-There's a crocodile in the water!"

Dunn shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

Ramirez spun around and met Dunn with a angry look. "_That's a Dinosaur!"_ Pointing at the sitting crocodile.

Foley sighed. "Don't worry Ramirez, we got you covered."

Ramirez just shook his head. _"I'm sure you do....

* * *

_

Well, I can believe I did it, but I did it.

*Ramirez walks into view* "Thank you for taking your time to read this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I humbly ask you-

"Ramirez!" *Foley breaks into shot and Ramirez falls to the ground and grabs his ears in pain* "Tell the readers to rate and review! NOW!"

*Ramirez raises his hand weakly* "Please rate and review...."


	3. Captain America

**Author's Note: **AlrightHeres Chapter 3, enjoy it. Im sure you were expecting the battle of DC, but i decided to do something different before that. Hope you enjoy this change of pace, at least i hope you do...

* * *

"Alright boys, everyone off the line, where on stand by for a few."

Ramirez was glad to get off the front line and let the next shift take its place. He had looked forward to his first combat experience, anxious to finally fight. Now in the wake of the Russian invasion of America, fighting had become a daily activity for the men of the 75th to a point where Ramirez would almost just fall over from exhaustion. If anyone knew what he had to do and put up with, no one would blame him.

For now however, Ramirez could rest easy, if only for a little while. He wouldn't have imagined that he would be actually fighting in the Nation's Capitol, let alone a war in his own country. But here he was, sitting in a bomb shelter in the National Mall fighting in a war. He would have never guessed it would come to this.

"Ramirez, take my gun." Foley ordered. "I got to talk to the CO."

Ramirez took the gun without saying a word. It had come to the point were he just didn't care anymore, it was pointless to try and resist. He would just take it and deal with it.

He set Foley's gun down next to a vacant cot. The underground shelter had been converted into an aid station during the wake of the DC invasion. Now it housed the wounded and tired, trying to gain at least a brief respite from the battle that continued just feet above their heads.

"Some day huh?" Dunn asked as the two walked through the shelter.

"Ya." Ramirez answered simply. "I don't know how much we can hold the line. The evacuation site is just under too much heat."

"Hoorah." Dunn replied. "Its just getting worse out there every hour."

Ramirez glanced up to the concrete ceiling and felt the shake of an explosion above. He could only imagine what was going on up there when he was safe below.

"Hey." Dunn said nudging Ramirez's shoulder. "You know who we could use right about now?"

"Hmm, who?"

"Captain America."

Ramirez gave Dunn a weird look. "Captain America? You mean the super hero?"

"No, not him." Dunn said. "Captain America. Remember from Basic?"

Ramirez thought back to his days in training at Georgia. "Oh ya. I remember now. Him."

Dunn grinned. "Don't you think we could use his help right about now?"

Ramirez rolled his eyes. "Ya, If we wanted the Russians to win. I can't believe he made it through basic."

"But he did." Dunn pointed out.

"Ya." Ramirez started, thinking about "Captain America." "Private Joseph _"Captain America"_ Allen.

* * *

**One Year Before**

_Fort Benning, Georgia  
_

_August 15, 2014_

_8:30 AM_

_Pvt. James Ramirez_

_1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment US Rangers_

The temperature was humid and mucky, with an unbearable heat in the air. James Ramirez couldn't imagine the hell he was about to endure for the day if this was the kind of weather they would have in training. The Climate was worse he had ever felt. One day, its cold and rainy, and the next, its hot and humid. It was the one thing about Georgia Ramirez hated with passion.

Now he had to stand in the unbearable weather with the rest of his company, lined up in neat rows for inspection. He was getting tired of standing around, but he dare not slack off in front of his commanding officer, who had a nack of getting pissed very easily. He glanced up at Dunn who was standing in the row right in front up him.

"Hey Dunn." Ramirez whispered. "Du-

"YOU PEOPLE ARE AT THE POSITION, OF ATTENTION!"

Ramirez and nearly a dozen other men quickly straightened up as Captain George McCoy stomped into view. He was the stereotypical hard ass Company CO that was in every war movie. Only McCoy was even worse. The man was a bastard, and the whole company hated him. He wasn't he was a bad leader, but rather a perfectionist. No detail went overlooked in his eyes, and it was literally no detail. One time during inspections, Dunn had a small fly on his shoulder, which McCoy happened to noticed. Dunn was forced to clean the entire mess hall for a whole week due to _"Improper Uniform management."_

Ramirez never even heard of the damn rule, but McCoy would always find something wrong just to have a reason to push his men even harder.

McCoy approached a Ranger to the left of Ramirez in the row in front of him. "Corporal Dunn, have you been tucking pants into your boots like a ranger?"

"Yes sir I-." Dunn replied.

"Then explain the pants at the bottom."

Dunn glanced down to see part of his pant leg sticking out of the boot. "No excuse sir, I-

"Corporal Dunn, signing up for the Rangers is one thing, but you got a long way to go before you can call yourself one. Your weekend pass is revoked."

Dunn just stood silent as McCoy proceeded to Ramirez's row.

"Name." McCoy asked as he approached another Ranger.

"Johnson, Douglas." He said as McCoy grabbed his M16. He studied the weapon briefly before shoving back in the Rangers hand.

"Dirt in the rear sight, pass revoked."

McCoy started to scan Ramirez's row and worked his way towards him. Ramirez froze up. _"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."_

"Name." McCoy said, standing in front of Ramirez, looking down at him.

Ramirez nearly stuttered, but found the courage to respond. "Ramirez, James."

McCoy grabbed his Carbine. "Ramirez..." He said, looking over the Carbine. "Were you born in this damn country?"

Ramirez wanted to punch McCoy right in the face, but thats exactly what he wanted him to do. "Yes sir. Los Angeles California, sir."

McCoy snorted. "Dirt on the rail guard Private California, pass revoked."

McCoy tossed the carbine back to Ramirez and proceeded down the row. He let out a small sigh. It was bound to happen to him eventually. Now he was just one of the many in his platoon who was judged inferior by the Almighty George McCoy.

McCoy now approached Sargent Foley. "Sargent Foley, when did you sew on the rank chevrons?" He asked, studying Foley's sleeve.

"Yesterday sir." Foley replied.

"I guess you failed to noticed this then." McCoy said, holding up a small tread from Foley's uniform. "Revoked."

"Sir." Foley replied politely.

McCoy now approached a Ranger in front of Foley. "Name."

"Allen, Joseph sir!" The man replied enthusiastically.

McCoy ignored him and reached for Allen's combat knife and pulled it out. He studied the small blade before looking back down at Allen. "Rusty bayonet. Do you want to kill the enemy?"

"Yes sir! I-"

"Not with this." McCoy said, hitting Allen on the helmet with the knife. He walked out in front of the large group of men holding the knife in the air.

"I will not take this, rusty piece of shit to war! And I will not take you to war in your condition!" McCoy yelled holding up the knife.

"Now thanks to _"_pants on the ground_" _Dunn, _"_Dirt in the weapon_"_ Johnson, "California Jimmy" Ramirez, Sargent "sewing" Foley and "Rusty" Allen, everyone who had a weekend pass, has lost it!"

Everyone let out a collective groan. It had been the third week in a row they had been denied their weekend pass. McCoy always found a way took make everyone life a living hell, and revoking passes was one of them. Ramirez sighed. By now, his date would have found someone else after three weeks, he might as well give up and look for someone else next weekend.

"Change into your PE uniform, were running laps till noon."

McCoy threw Allen's knife into the ground and stomped off towards the Officer's barracks. As soon as he did, Lt Marshall spun around and faced the men.

"Second platoon, fall out, you have three minutes." Marshall ordered.

A loud hoorah came from the men and they quickly proceeded to the barracks to change.

* * *

"LETS GO!!"

McCoy was running in front of the group of men, still having the strength to run faster then them and yell at the top of his lungs. Ramirez was panting heavily, trying to keep pace with the man. Everyone else was doing the same, trying to stay on their feet while still keeping up with McCoy.

"Ramirez." Dunn said between breaths. "Help me..."

Ramirez looked back to Dunn who was panting heavily and sweating like mad. "Its every man for himself Jake..."

"Come on guys, keep it together." Foley said as he ran with them. "It won't be too much longer."

"That's what you said five laps ago!" Dunn complained. "George "Goddamn" McCoy isn't gonna till we all drop dead."

Ramirez shook his head. Everyone was going through there only level of personal hell, everyone had their way of dealing with it. Dunn complained, Ramirez just took it, and Foley was optimistic. Allen however, had his own way of dealing with it.

Ramirez looked back to see Allen loudly humming God bless America while he ran. Ramirez could barely stop himself from laughing. Allen form of running was kicking his knees as high as he could and move his arms like a jogger.

"Come on James!" Allen said with a smile as he ran past Ramirez. "This army stops for nothing!"

Dunn watched Allen run past and looked over to Ramirez. "What the Hell?"

Ramirez just shook his head. "I don't even-

"Lets go ladies! You can sleep when your dead!" McCoy yelled and Ramirez quickly picked up the pace.

God He hated Running.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

_Fire Base Phoenix, Afghanistan _

_February 28, 2015_

_11:30 AM_

_Pvt. James Ramirez_

_1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, US Rangers_

"Were Oscar Mike! Move out!"

Ramirez heard Foley and quickly rushed to his Humvee. Insurgents were just spotted in the small village firing mortars on a passing convoy along the highway, and now Ramirez would actually be doing some fighting. He was getting sick of the never ending boring patrols and field ops that ended without anyone firing a bullet. Now he would actually be fighting. He couldn't wait to prove himself, to make a lasting impression on his superiors, and hopefully, get a promotion for it.

"Ramirez, get in back!" Dunn shouted as he got in the drivers seat.

Ramirez grabbed his gun and jumped in the back of the humvee. Dunn took the wheel and Foley got in the passenger seat.

"What are we doing Sarge?" Dunn asked.

"Were backing up a convoy that was ambushed along the highway 12 clicks from here." Foley explained. "They've think they've found their base of operations."

"Think?" Ramirez asked. Every time he heard that word, he knew that Intelligence was sending them on another goose chase.

"Its a large metal shed close where the ambush took place." Foley replied. "They think thats were they last spotted them."

_"All hunter units, this is Overlord, proceeded to waypoint 2-7."_

"Roger interrogative." Foley said through the radio. He set down the receiver and closed his door. "Alright, lets roll out."

Ramirez sat back in his chair and sighed. "So much for fighting..." He muttered.

* * *

_"All Hunter units, hold up."_

The line of Humvees stop and men started to get out, covering the buildings that lined the convoy's path. Ramirez peered out the windshield to see what the hold up was.

"Why are we stopped?" Ramirez asked.

"I have no idea." Foley replied, picking up his radio. "Overlord, this is 2-1 actual, why are we stopped? Over."

"2-1, one of the humvees is experiencing engine problems, we're pausing to figure out the problem. Out."

"Roger that interrogative." Foley replied. Dunn leaned back in his drivers seat and moaned. "This sucks!"

Ramirez took off his helmet and rubbed his forehead. "Rangers lead the way..."

A familiar voice came over the radio. "This is Hunter 2-4, what are we doing sitting here interrogative, over?" Allen was getting worked up again like always. He was eager to fight and would never shut up about his patriotic duty to his country. Ramirez thought he was a broken record every time he heard his famous speech. Now he was asking command what the situation was, just to feel involved. The rest of the convoy however, was fairly relaxed.

Dunn glanced out the windshield and scanned the rooftops of the quiet street. "This is a nice place for an ambush, why the fuck are we stopped?"

"Orders." Foley replied flatly.

Allen came over the radio again. "This is nuts halting us here, were sitting ducks!" He said in a panicked tone. "This is the last place we should be!"

Ramirez sighed. "I am so sick of "Captain America" spazzing out on our comms..."

"They could be coming from all sides" Allen said over the radio. "They could be coming from all SIDES!"

"Is our PFC okay?" Foley asked.

"We'll be alright if I turn my SCAR around at his Humvee and fire off a few rounds." Dunn replied with a smirk.

The sound of AK fire startled Foley and he quickly looked behind his Humvee, unable to see any signs of fire. "You guys got that?"

"Its fucking ours sarge." Dunn answered.

"No its not. Thats AK fire."

"Ya and it belongs to our fucking Captain America..." Dunn replied. "He found one in our last field op."

Ramirez looked behind to see an Ak pointed out of the Humvee firing at a lone car. He ducked back into the humvee.

"Yep, its Allen."

Foley grabbed his radio receiver. "2-4, what are you engaging? Over."

The AK fire continued until the gun ran out of bullets. "2-1 Actual, denying the enemy transportation." Allen replied. "2-1 this is Hunter 2-4, how much longer are we gonna be halted here waiting to die in fucking ambush alley! I'm on a need to know basis and I-

Foley dropped the radio receiver. "Well that's enough of that." Ramirez shook his head and smiled.

_"All hunter units, this is Overlord, repairs have been made, you are oscar mike to the target area. Out."_

Dunn shifted the Humvee into drive. "Thank God..."

* * *

The convoy began to approach the metal storage building where force recon had reported the supposed enemy insurgents were spotted. The entire convoy had the entire front of the building surrounded by nearly a dozen Humvees, every turret was trained on the single metal warehouse and vehicle parked outside.

Ramirez sighed. "Its deserted guys."

Dunn snorted. "Ya, what a great surprise."

Ramirez noticed a lone Ranger dashing out of his Humvee and making a lone run towards the buliding, Carrying a M16 and an Ak-47. Dunn noticed the Ranger too.

"Oh my god." Dunn said, watching the Ranger run out in front of the convoy. "Its Captain America himself going to saving the day."

"Hes got his fuckin bayonet out." Ramirez said as he watched in disbelief as Allen stopped and whipped out his M16.

Allen loaded the M16 and fired a quick burst from the hip at the metal shed and the trucks parked around it.

"Follow my tracers!!" Allen yelled and whipped out his Ak-47.

"Hes doing his Rambo." Foley said as he watched Allen continued his "Assault"

"He's shooting at scraps of metal." Dunn remarked as Allen continued to fire his AK wildly. Ramirez hoped the enemy wasn't watching this, it was just plain embarrassing.

"Can you believe this retard made it through basic?" Dunn said.

"Jesus Christ..." Ramirez muttered. This just turned out to be another boring day.

He wasn't going to do anything by the time this war was over.

* * *

**_Present Day_**

"Can't believe it been that long." Ramirez said.

"Ya, time sure flies." Dunn replied.

Ramirez glanced up to hear the sound of an explosion overhead. "Say, what ever happened to "Captain America"?"

"He was transferred to another unit after you were shipped back over to the states." Dunn replied. "He was selected for some special op or something."

"Allen?" Ramirez said in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Ya. I was just as surprised. General Shepherd himself selected him."

"Wow." Ramirez couldn't believe it. He just assumed Allen was fighting in a different unit. "I guess his skills payed off after all."

Dunn shook his head and smiled. "I guess they did."

Ramirez yawned. He was more tired then he had realized. "I'm gonna take a nap." He said and proceeded towards the back of the shelter.

"All right." Dunn said. "Were rolling out in three."

Ramirez proceeded to the back of the shelter and laid his sleeping blanket on the ground. All the cots were being used for the wounded, so he would have to do with the ground. It didn't matter, he was too tired from the constant fighting to care anyway. If getting a break from the battle meant sleeping on the ground, so be it. He could only sleep for a little awhile before having to go back up into the heat of battle...

* * *

Well, there's the third chapter, next one will be the Of their own Accord level, so enjoy.

*Foley waves* "Ramirez!"

*Ramirez looks over to Foley* "What?"

"You should-"

"I know, I know, rate and review this story...."

"Actually, I was gonna say take a break. But if you want to do more work, thats fine with me." *Foley walks away*

*Ramirez quickly looks over in panic* "No wait! I was just-" *Sighs* "God damn it...."


End file.
